Teeny Shakespeare
Teeny Shakespeare is the fourth Video in the Teeny Genius brand. It is hosted by Pierce the Dragon and introduces kids to 12 words. It was released on November 9th, 2008. It was also the last Video to be released by Independent because the following video, Teeny Van Gogh, would be released by Family Educational Entertainment Characters * Pierce the Dragon * Hayden the Bird * Ivy the Tiger * Quaakamus Duck * Marin the Monkey * Jaxon the Cow (cloned) * Callie the Purple Cow * Sunny the Yellow Bunny Kids * Ella Fretz * Madeline “Maddie“ Fretz * Peyton Steen * Megan Steen * Sydney Burnham * Eric Baurbor * Ben Sloane * Ella, Maddie, Kelly, Ellie, Sydney, Jack, Annalena, Brooklyn, Mckenna, Max, Gabreon, Maddison, and India Sloane * Jillian Norried the Alphabet Song Children’s Choir * Bob Fretz * Anthony Field * Steve Jobs * Maddie and Addie Thompson * Kelly Vrooman Plot Join puppet host Pierce the Dragon as he and the other puppets discover 12 words. Scenes * Custard the Dragon by Ogden Nash * Opening Titles * Bubbles * 6 Preschoolers (All Girls) sing the Alphabet Song * A girl’s voice says “SeaShore” * Pierce the Dragon builds a Sandcastle, but it is Knocked over by waves * Maggie and Milly and Molly and May by e.e. Cummings Maggie and Milly and Molly and May Went down to the Beach (to play one day) Maggie discovered a shell that sang So sweetly she couldn’t remember her troubles Milly befriended a stranded star Whoses Rays 5 Languid fingers were Molly was chased by a horrible thing Raced sideways while blowing bubbles May came home with a smooth round stone As large as the world and small as alone Whatever we lose (like a you or a me) It’s always ourselves that we find in the sea * Rage over a lost penny (Rondo a Caprico) * A girl’s voice says “Flowers” * Pierce sees a flower and sneezes, the girl says “Flower” * Daffodils by William Wordsworth I wandered lonely as a cloud Which floats on High over vallies and hills When all at once I saw a crowd A host of golden daffodils * Hayden the Bird plants a flower, but it is dead. Eventually it rises and Hayden is happy again. * Ball Party * A girl says “Plum” * Pierce paints a Plum * This is Just to Say by William Carlos Williams I have eaten the plums that were in the icebox Which you saved for breakfast Forgive me they were so delicious '' ''So sweet and so cold * Rondo in C * A girl‘s voice says “Cat” * Cat by Taryn Lennon Cat, a spirit in love Cat, who likes to purr She drinks milk And sits on my lap And when I sleep She is the nearest kin of the moon And the moon spins round She looks up Then it’s morningtime '' Her loud meow'' Wakes me up i hug her She’s my always Forever * and then the girl’s voice says “Cat” again * Apple in Worm toy * a Girl’s voice says “Grass” * Ivy the Tiger roars in the Grass, as soon as She runs away the girl says “Grass” again * A girl walks in the grass to Fur elise while a Women reads A single blade of grass by Dave Allen Walker A single blade of grass is it dead is it living Is is breathing Does it see Does it feel Does it die Who draws the line with life and death * Ivy the Tiger roars but then Quaakaamus Duck comes and Ivy roars at him. Quaakamus laughs and walks away * A Girl‘s Voice says “Frog” * Pierce sees a Frog in the box. He tips him in the water and laughs. The Girl says “Frog” again * The Frog by Hilarie Belloc Be kind and tender to the frog And do not call him names as Slimy Skin or Pollywog Or likewise Ugly James '' ''Or Gap a Grin or Toad Gone Wrong Or Billy Bandy Knees The Frog is justly sensitive To ephiyhets like these * 6 Preschoolers (all girls) sing the Alphabet song again * A girl’s voice says “Leaf” * Pierce plays in the leaves while the Girl says “Leaf” again * Nothing Gold can stay by Robert Frost Nature’s first green is gold Her hardest hue to hold '' ''Her only leaf’s a flower But only sue an hour So leaf subsides to leaf And eden sank to grief So dawn goes down to day Nothing gold can stay * Allegro for a flute clock * A girl’s voice says “Snow” * Pierce throws a snowball at the viewers while the girl says “Snow” again * Snow in the Sudburs by Thomas Hardy Every branch with big in it Bent every twig with it Every dork like a white webfoot Every Street and pavement mute Some flakes have lost their way and grope back upward when Meeting those meandering down when they turn and defend again the palings are glued together like a wall there is no waft of wind with the fleecy fall * Marin the Monkey gets hit by snow * 3 Ducks quack while a dog chases them * A girl’s voice says “Tree” * Pierce stands under a tree while a girl’s voice says “Tree” again * Little Tree by e.e. Cummings Little tree Little silent Christmas tree You are so little You are more like a flower Who found you in the green forest? Were You very sorry to come away? See, I will comfort you Because you smell so sweetly * Military March no 1 * A girl says Crocodile * Pierce gets chased by a Crocodile while a girl says “Crocidile” again * The Crocodile By Lewis Carroll How doth the little crocodile Inprove his shining tail? And pour the waters of the nile On every golden scale? '' ''How cheerfully he seems to grin How neetly spreads his claws '' ''Amd welcomes little fishies in With gently smiling jaws * A dog woofs while 3 ducks chase him * A girl says “Butterfly” * Pierce chases a butterfly * Just because by Taryn Lennon Just because a butterfly is flying and the Balloon Boy is peeking watch above me Dick and Dan come home from school '' ''and catch the butterfly with a net But I save her Still, the Balloon Boy is peeking watch above me Betty and Isabella come dancing From ballet class There’s a butterfly in the aky and the Balloon boy is peeking watch above me * Two cows graze, Callie the purple cow farts and the cows walk away. Callie sees a butterfly on her nose and tells her to get off her nose. She walks away * Turkish March op. 113 * A girl says moon * Pierce is seen going to bed. He yawns, kisses a bear, blows out a candle, and lies down. The music playing is Sonata no 8 “Pathqueice” 2nd movement. A women recites “Silver” by Walter De La Mare Slowly Silently Now'' the moon'' Is walking on her silver shoon This way and that She peers and sees Silver fruit upon silver trees One by one the casements catch Her beams beneath the silvery thatch couched in this kennel like a log with paws of silver sleeps the dog From their shadowy cote the white breasts peep of doves in silver feathered sleep a harvest mouse goes scampering by With silver claws and silver eye And moveLess fish in the water gleam By silver reeds in a silver stream * Before the credits, Kati Murphy and the Six preschoolers talk to the puppets * credits Trivia * The original cover from 2008 features Pierce the Dragon, but in 2010 when the company was sold to Disney, he was replaced by a lizard * This is the first Video to have kids other than Ella and Maddie (the 2007 version of Teeny Mozart has Harrison and Charlotte King, but that doesn‘t count) * All the kids in this video are girls * This is the first Video in which the puppeteer is Kati Murphy * This is the first appearance of Marin the Monkey, she Later hosts Wild Animal Safari * This is all the Puppets‘ first Appearance except Pierce, who appeared in Teeny Mozart * On April 2nd, 2016, Margaret Fretz herself confirmed on her twitter account “All of you who think Teeny Shakespeare was released in 2009 are stupid, it was released in 1999!”, but that wasn’t true,. *Cricket Jacobs was considered to be in this episode, but she didn’t make it, because she was filming a movie Category:2008 episodes Category:2009 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Literacy Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:Ella Category:Maddie